A Measure From Impact
by ALC Punk
Summary: Kara Thrace runs into Sam Anders while she's drunk, and can't quite resist the lure.


disclaimer: not mine Pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders Set/Spoilers: post-Collaborators, vaguish Unfinished Business.  
Rating: 18+ Porn. Non-explicit, but if you've got a good imagination... (I'm sorry, I can't hook my brain up and provide video. Because it would be nice.  
Notes: I may be tired of trying to write and describe it, that doesn't mean they're tired of providing the very entertaining visuals. scowls (title is from Something for Kate's "Stunt Show" which is the offical Song For Angsty Warrior Women Who Lie Like Dogs At Times). 

**_a measure from impact_** by ALC Punk!

Kara's drunk. She's not actually sure she's walking a straight line, but that doesn't matter. Most of the crew and civilians are asleep. And no one's going to stop a half-dressed pilot, anyway.

The head seems deserted when she gets there. Kara bangs a hand on the hatch and giggles.

Her skin itches.

Definitely time for a shower. Kara heads for a locker, determined to find soap. Shampoo, anything. She just wants to be clean. Get the sweat and detritus of two days off her skin. She barely notices the three people in the back of the room, tags them as two civilians and one off-duty marine and moves on.

Stripping down to nothing efficiently, she piles her clothing in an empty locker and shuts it. There's soap in the locker next to it, and a towel. With both in hand, she turns and heads for the showers.

One of the civilians says something, but she can't hear it. And then the group clear out, leaving the room empty. Good. She doesn't need people around her. She has people around her, all the time, jangling at her nerves.

Almost empty, she amends when she sees someone walking from the shower area.

The gods hate her, she decides a second later as the figure turns out to be Sam Anders. Naked and soaking wet, and Kara's stomach clenches in a way it hasn't in almost four months. He doesn't even have to touch her and the sight of him makes her nipples harden. She blames the alcohol, blames the lack of sex, blames a lot of things for the dryness in her mouth.

Blames the sculpted lines of his body, the slight sheen on his chest, the way she can track the movement of muscles over his abdomen and know exactly where to touch him to make them flex.

He's beautiful and naked, and off-limits. The tattoo on his arm mocks her, even as it draws her.

Sam's head is down, and he's not really paying attention.

And Kara is drunk.

"Hey, honey."

His head snaps up and he stares at her. And she sucks in a breath as his eyes assess her before he can stop himself. "Kara."

Licking her lips, and watching the way he twitches, Kara knows he's interested. She moves forwards, feet silent on the decking. "Sam."

Kara tosses the towel to the bench, and doesn't bother checking that it makes it there. She walks right up to him, and he lets her. Sam won't back down, not from a fight, not from anything. And she counts on that quality to allow her to get close enough to feel the heat from his body. Close enough that she could lean forward and lick his chest.

Eyes dark, he stares at her.

"Kiss me, Sam."

When he doesn't move, she does, hand reaching up behind his neck and feet sliding forward that last inch. Skin against skin and they both gasp before she pushes up onto her toes and pulls his head down enough to meet his lips with hers.

"Kara," he mumbles, "I thought--"

She shuts him up with her mouth, shoving her fingers into his hair.

A soft sound escapes him and then his hands are on her waist and back, pulling her tightly against him. Kara arches, rubbing one leg against his.

"No, wait, Kara--" He pulls back suddenly.

"Oh, c'mon, honey," running a hand down Sam's chest, Kara smirks up at him, "You know you want me."

He snorts, but reaches out for her again.

Men are predictable, Kara thinks. She kisses him, then grins up at him and bounces on the balls of her feet.

Without giving him warning, she jumps.

His hands catch her waist and as if he'd known exactly what she was about, he pulls her up higher. Kara wraps her legs around him and kisses his cheek. "Mm... Think you can carry me back into the showers, Sam?"

"Anything you say, baby," the endearment has an edge, but she ignores it.

Moving with ease, Sam steps back into the shower area. He heads into a stall and Kara feels the tile at her back a moment later. The shelf for shower crap has always been at a very good height. Kara used to joke with Helo that it was there for this exact purpose.

Sam kisses her, and she tangles her hands in his hair.

The itching in her skin increases, the need that she'd tried to drown with ambrosia exploding within her. Sam seems to know--or maybe he has it, too. His hands touch her and she wants to demand he never stop.

It's just human, she convinces herself as she whimpers when his lips touch the hollow of her throat. Human to want touch, human to want to feel, and Kara finds sex safe. Sex is safe, sex doesn't require emotion. Sam's hand pulls her leg up higher and he presses his hips into hers. She moans at the feel of him, rocking her hips and feeling his answering moan with pride.

She's blind to everything but Sam and the tile and the still-lingering steam around them.

Lips at her breasts and that pulls contact away from her lower body and she growls, tugging at his shoulders. His hand slips between her legs, and he sucks a nipple into his mouth, making her gasp again.

Then his hand is at her hip and his mouth is on hers again as he repositions her. Her hips rock forward and they both fumble for almost too long. And Kara feels laughter bubbling through her before he succeeds and pushes into her.

It almost hurts--it's been too long without sex, and even though she's horny and wet, there's still slight discomfort. Kara doesn't want him to be gentle, so she grabs for his ass.

They both strain, and it feels like it goes too fast. Her head back against the wall so he can kiss her neck and her hands on his shoulders and one of his on her hips and the wall, and Kara loses track of time and place and finally lets herself go.

Sam sags against her, pressing her into the wall harder.

With the full-body contact, Kara can feel him shaking. "I need a shower."

The words break the silence and he steps back, pulling her with him. When her legs unlock from around his hips, he lets her slide down until her feet are on the floor again. "Yeah. And, uh--"

"Guess you need one, too."

There's a moment, and Kara thinks he's going to tell her to frak off, then he reaches for the shower tap and spins it on. Cold water sluices over both of them, but neither of them gives an inch. "Want me to wash your back?"

"Got some shrinkage goin' on there," she mocks, reaching out to brush a hand over his chest.

"Water's cold," he informs her before he yanks her closer and kisses her.

Heat dances along her skin, and she thinks it's a good thing the water's cold. She might burn up from the lack of sex. Four months, she decides, was way too frakkin' long. Next time, Leoben better kidnap Sam for her use.

-f-


End file.
